Two Amazing Dads
by Shinsun
Summary: A side-story I wrote for Pixelgoddess's Maintaining/Quest universe. I'd recommend reading that first or this won't make any sense. Tama is a little unsure after some kids at her school call her dads Goku and Vegeta "fags". Goku tries to restore her faith with the help of his mate.


"Two Amazing Dads"

(continuation of Pixelgoddess's "Quest")

Author: Shinsun (Illusion)

Pairing: GXV

Warnings: very mild yaoi content, minor swears, sappy Vegeta, Quest universe (eye-color change, tattoos, tails, intelligent Rouya Goku etc…) dripping with sap

Rating: Everyone that can appreciate yaoi and adorableness

Ownership: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, GOKU, VEGETA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED NOR DO I OWN TAMANEGI OR ANY CONTENT/REFERENCE FROM "QUEST" WHICH BELONGS TO PIXELGODDESS

Other info: in Pixelgoddess's fic, Goku and Vegeta have a daughter named Tamanegi (no mpreg or anything, read quest for info) in this fanfic she's about 11/12 years old.

Summary: Tama is having trouble at school with kids making fun of her dads, she seeks reassurance from Goku, leading to a rather adorable, rather funny conversation as the young Saiyan's fathers try to rebuild her faith.

Tama shut the door with more force than was necessary, venting her frustration on the doorknob that came out of its socket into her hand by crushing it in her palm.

One of her dads, Goku, was sprawled on the couch. He looked up at the sound of her entrance, his eyebrows furrowed in a look of concern as she wrestled with the detached doorknob.

"Hey, Princess, is something wrong?" he asked, closing the book he'd been reading and standing up. The bells on the end of his long black tail rang merrily as he wrapped it around her wrist.

"Nothing, jut kids at school… being dumb," she said carefully, not meeting her father's eye.

"Were they mean to you?" Goku pressed, dragging her over to sit next to him on the couch, "Was it about your tail again?" He knew all too well that the ningen kids had been unnerved by his daughter's tail and used to make fun of her for being different. Tamanegi, who wasn't allowed to use her saiyan powers in school, simply took the abuse until the kids got bored of repeating the same insults without response.

"No…" Tama said in a detached voice, "It wasn't about my tail or anything…"

"But they _were_ mean to you?"

"Um… not directly, but yeah…"

Goku's eyes narrowed as he considered his daughter's troubled face and lashing tail.

"It was about you and Dad," she flicked her tail in an absent gesture to indicate that she meant Vegeta, who was training outside.

Goku took his daughter's hand in his own and studied her black eyes quietly.

"What did they say?" he feared he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Tama's lips. It was all he could do to keep his tail still, it wanted to thrash nervously.

"…Well, I'm not really sure what it means…" Tama began.

_Doesn't matter,_ Goku thought, _I've heard all the names before…_ He didn't want to hear the dirty words and insults again; he'd gotten enough of that from Krillin before Vegeta had killed the monk years ago, but he wanted to help his daughter understand.

"They said they saw you two the other day; when you came to pick me up from school, said they saw you guys kissing… They seemed to think it was _funny, _or _wrong_, or something… They said you were… I think the word was '_fags_'…" She looked pleadingly into her father's gilded eyes, as if asking for reassurance.

Goku sighed, he'd been afraid of this; ningen children had a hard time accepting what they didn't understand, he should have expected the name-calling, he just didn't expect that the first one to hear it was Tama, who'd done nothing wrong. Not that there was _anything_ wrong with two mated saiyans kissing each other, he reminded himself.

"Look, Tama, why don't I ask Vegeta to come in here so we can all talk about this?..."

Tama stared at the floor for a moment, looking ashamed, as if she'd said something terrible, then nodded.

:_Vegeta, could you come in here, please?:_ Goku sent his thoughts to his mate, who responded in kind.

:_Sure, Kakorr. What's the problem?:_

Trust Vegeta to know instantly that there even _was_ a problem. The prince didn't wait for an answer.

The door swung open, the hinges protesting after it had been slammed by Tama.

Vegeta, prince of all saiyans, crossed the threshold and took a seat across from Goku, meeting his daugter's gaze gently.

"What's the matter?" he asked in that deep, rasping voice that Goku had come to love. The prince's hand travelled to the tail of the dragon tattoo that coiled down the length of his royal arm, as if seeking to comfort himself.

"Tama's having a little trouble with the kids at school," Goku began.

Vegeta didn't wait for him to finish before interrupting.

"Who's causing the trouble? What happened? Name the vermin, and I'll –!" Goku cut him off before he could voice whatever violent torture was on his mind. He appreciated his mate's concern and adored his protective nature towards their daughter, but the prince could be a little _overzealous_ in his punishments to "ningen ingrates".

"They used the 'f' word around her, and - "

"So? Growing up around _your _woman and the old pervert, she's sure to hear the word fu-" Vegeta began.

"Not _that_ 'f' word," Goku interrupted, "The other one."

"Wh-?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he realized what his mate was talking about.

"Oh," he reached out his hands in a gesture of compassion, and Tama slid into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ningens can be unbelievably ignorant about many things," he told his daughter softly, "It doesn't mean they're _always_ wrong, but they usually speak without thinking, and their judgment is very narrow-minded."

"So they're right about you guys?" Tama's eyes closed and she started to purr as Vegeta stroked her tail.

"No, the word they used is crude and stupid," Goku chipped in sternly, tail snapping, "Vegeta and I are _mates_, and I don't expect _human_ children to understand that."

Vegeta met his mate's golden eyes with his own cobalt ones. He smiled, constantly amazed by this man that he's claimed, and been claimed by.

"Tamanegi," Vegeta said quietly, "You know that Kakorr and I love each other, and that we both love you very much. Why would you doubt that love on the word of a couple of ningens?"

"I _don't_ it's just-" Tama began.

Goku stood up.

"Hell, I don't care if I have to shout it for the world to hear," he pulled Vegeta to his feet as well so that Tama was balanced between them, one leg on each of their shoulders, hands around each of their necks. She giggled at Goku's teasing brass gaze, "I'm not ashamed of my family," Goku then raised his voice as though shouting through a megaphone, raising one fist above his head, "This is my mate, the man I love! Prince Vegeta, my Makoto! And this is my amazing daughter Tamanegi! And I am proud," he dropped his voice an octave and nuzzled his prince's neck with a smile, "To be hopelessly in love with this man."

Tama felt a smile soar across her face as her fathers hugged her between them, purring together.

"I'm proud," She broke of and began again, "I'm _proud_ to have two amazing dads."


End file.
